


The Afanc and the Maiden

by hobbithorse19



Category: Welsh Mythology
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, Folklore, Luke Evans - Freeform, Luke Evans Fanfiction, Luke Evans Fic, Luke Evans Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithorse19/pseuds/hobbithorse19
Summary: Y/N is studying abroad in Cardiff, Wales and is a Literature major. She wants to do her final thesis on a local folklore, but soon finds out the folklore is real and is not what people believe it to be.





	1. Intro

As many folklores have been told across the world, tales of fierce battles, noble quests won by great knights and the fair maiden’s heart be swayed. Or some of you have been told of tales to beware! Tales to be cautious of one’s actions or to not venture far into the wood, for darks creatures lurk lived there. This tale, however, is not frequently told nor is not so easily forgotten. A creature and a maiden’s paths cross and their fates changed. 

It all began in the 15th century, in the Welsh lands far to the North, ran the River Conwy and amongst it, a small town. It was a town, full of many people who everyone seemed happy, but none so then Rhianwen. “Fair maiden” was her name’s meaning and fair she was. Her skin as soft as silk and her hair as dark as a raven’s feather, her beauty, one could say, could trump that of the Gods themselves. She wore a long, hunter green dress with silver fabric lining that seemed to form the shapes of branches on the bottom of her dress and her sleeves and around her midsection, formed the shape of a silver tree. She was liked amongst the other towns people, offering her hand in assisting in any way she could. But her uncanny ability to see the good in everyone is what brought her favor from all.

In a place, not too far from the town, was a deep, dark forest, that not all were brave enough to venture and in the middle laid a huge lake, though it’s name differs among many, the Llyn Llion, Llyn Barfog ad Llyn-yr-Afanc (the Afanc Pool), a lake in Betws-y-Coed. Dark was its waters and within it, a creature of pure charm and cunning abilities. It was called the Afanc. This creature was said to look like an ordinary, half clad man, but no human man is he. He is a lake creature who lures women and children to their demise in the pool with just the soothing tune of his violin and would kill any who approached. Though many claims were told against the creature, he lived in harmony with the villagers nearby, peace prospering throughout the lands.

Though his fate be changed, when one day, Rhianwen braved the journey, and unknowing to the danger inside, entered the dark forest where the Afanc laid. As she approached deeper in the dark wood, she heard a soothing sound, a calm melody like from an instrument. Little did she know who played such a song, she proceeded closer anyway. When she came upon the lake, there is where she saw him. A man, standing in the water, wearing only black trousers and his chest bared, with slightly wavy hair hanging above his shoulders, the color black as coal, but his eyes were like the greenery from the leaves of a newly summer’s bloom. Knowing the maiden was there, he proceeded to play, silently beckoning her to come closer. As she did, stepping her feet into the water, she listened closely to the melody and decided to sing along with it. Confused was the Afanc, for no one sung to his melody before, but continued to play until she was before him. Something about her voice, her beauty, the way the sun seemed to glide its rays upon her raven hair and how the lake’s waters reflected in her eyes- he was not persuaded to kill her. Something about her presence entranced him as if locked in her spell.

After their first encounter, Rhianwen frequently visited the Afanc and what was first curiosity for one another, soon became mutual feelings of passion with devotion. They had fallen in love. As their feelings grew stronger with every passing day, the Afanc hated to see her return to the village after every meeting; so he decided to leave his home in the lake to live with Rhianwen. She brought him to her village amongst the Conwy River. The villagers were peculiar of the new stranger who seemed to bring a smile easily to Rhianwen’s face, yet they were happy she was happy. They greeted and welcomed him with open arms, although not everyone was welcoming to this new stranger; The mayor of the town was a man filled with envy, a man filled with greed. He believed he could have whatever- whomever he wished, even if that meant the fair maiden: Rhianwen. Seeing her happy with another man… that wasn’t him; It only triggered a flame of jealousy within his soul.

As time passed, Rhianwen and the Afanc lived happily in a cottage on the edge of town. Every night, as they laid together in their bed, she would sing to him a lullaby as she was wrapped in his embrace, his hands stroking her hair. And every morning, he would wake up before the sun and instead of hearing the morning bird’s song, Rhianwen would awake to hear the Afanc’s tune from the violin. This happened every morning and night, sharing the song that was only for the other to hear. Maybe it was their harmonic songs that brought them together, the Afanc thought, for he never thought his soul would feel the warmth she freely and wholeheartedly gave to him. He gave her his heart as she did the same.

Every other maiden had their sights on the Afanc for his dashing looks even when his charming smile drew all eyes to him, he only had his eyes set on Rhianwen. She brought a light to his soul he never thought he could have. His eyes were soft yet full of passion for her that he could hardly contain it. Everybody could see the love they had for one another; it seemed like a match made in heaven. Even the mayor tried to make a move on Rhianwen, but the Afanc saw through the mayor’s greedy deeds and was always there with a protective arm around his maiden so the mayor could never come too close.

Though he is a creature of the water, he could not be far from it for long: as the Afanc became weak he had to return. He feared Rhianwen would be displeased he had to return to the lake and would not love him if he was not by her side, still she only smiled at him. She promised she’d spend every waking day visiting him and singing along to his melody on the violin. But the mayor too knew the Afanc became weakened if he was not exposed to water for long, so he took his plan into action fast. When the Afanc left, the mayor communicated with the townsfolk, saying how the Afanc was a monster who bewitched their fair maiden to love him. “She’s being led into a false feeling of love, she has no control but to do what the monster wishes.” He told them “He must be stopped before we lose Rhianwen forever.” He called a meeting with the Wise Men to discuss how to rid the beast for good because they could not kill him. The Afanc’s skin is so hard- that no sword nor spear could pierce it. The only way to draw out the monster is not with weapons, but with love, with the love Rhianwen bore for him they would use as trickery. The Wise Men from the village agreed, so the plan was commenced.

They requested the best blacksmith in all of Wales to forge the strongest chains and called upon the greatest hero: Hu Gadarn, to bring his two strongest oxen to aid in the capture of the monster. Once morning Rhianwen ventured to the lake and all the while, she was being followed. When she reached the lake, the Afanc emerged from the dark waters with a loving smile on his face to see the one he loved was before him. He walked from the lake to her, his whole being soothed to have her close again… but it was not to last; for the Wise Men, the mayor and Hu Gadarn took action, throwing the chains in the air and upon the Afanc, capturing him before he got too close to Rhianwen. Rhianwen could not believe her eyes, as the being she loved was bound in chains from the people who she trusted. But what hurt her most, was not the villager’s betrayal, but the look she saw in the Afanc’s eyes. He looked upon her with such hurt, rage and betrayal he could barely look at her, thinking she was the instigator for this trap. But what he could not see, was the pain in her eyes that reflected the pain within her heart. She tried to reach for him- she tried to free him of the bounds, still the villagers held her back. The Afanc thrashed his body in rage, screaming, trying to free himself from the chains, but it would not budge. He tried to retreat into the lake, yet the oxen began to move, dragging his body across the ground and so further away from the lake. As he passed Rhianwen, he screamed words to her that pierced her heart like a dagger. As they dragged Afanc away, Rhianwen’s mind became numb as his words he screamed played in her head. Words of hate. Words of rage. Words of pain. Words of betrayal. All those words towards her.

The Wise Men, Hu Gadarn and the oxen travel across the vast landscapes of the North, using much strength to bring the creature to the Lledr Valley then North West to the only place they knew where to put him. A place where he could never bewitch anyone again, especially away from Rhianwen. They took him to the highest mountains in Wales, Yr fiddfa, known as Mount Snowdon. In the summit of the mountain bestowed lake Llyn Glasyn or Lake of the Blue Spring. There, the Afanc will be trapped within the steep rocky walls, with no hope of escaping.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the first chapter is up! I did MUCH research on the places, locations, flights to make it as accurate as I could (if it isn’t accurate, I’m sorry).

The loud chiming of the alarm clock buzzed in the room. Y/n groaned as she tucked deeper under her blanket. She knew what the time was, but she was so excited last night that she barely had a wink of sleep. The buzzing ringed in her ear louder until she wearily brought her hand out from under the covers and slammed her palm on the alarm button. She lazily sat up in the bed, her long h/c sprawled amongst her head. She wiped her eyes as she looked about her room. The pale morning sky was easily seen through her windows. The trees that surrounded her room were still clouded in the early morning’s dark cloak. Y/n stretched her hands above her head to wake up her tired body then got up and walked to her bedroom window.

A soft smile graced her face every time she looked outside the window, with the view that never ceased to amaze her, with the trees surrounding the house, but a pathway in the middle that lead to the vast lake and mountains peaking in the background.

Where she currently was occupied was at her parent’s cottage house located in Portland, Oregon. The house sat right next to the Trilium Lake which was where stood Mt. Hood. Her parents were away that weekend so they let her stay at home for a few days, as she prepares for her trip.

Y/n went to the end of her bed where she laid her clothes for the day. Luckily, she packed all her bags the day before so all she had to do was get herself ready. She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom to change. Y/n was still waking up, her mind was lingering in her dreams that she didn’t know what was to come as she turned the bathroom lights on.

“WAAAHHH-uuhhh eeeeelllll!” y/n squealed a strange vocabulary as she saw herself in the mirror. She didn’t realize her hair was as messy as it was. She looked like one of those witches in an old folklore that lived in the woods… in a creepy house… with only rats and the cobwebs from the ceiling to keep her company… and who apparently didn’t own a hair brush.

“I think small mammals could make a comfy home in my morning hair,” y/n groaned. She took her hair brush and worked at her hair until it looked what would be considered “normal.” Once it was tamed, she tied it into a braid and with herself dressed, she walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand and walked down to the kitchen. It was 7:00 a.m. and y/n had to arrive at the Portland International Airport for her 12 hour and 45 minute flight to Manchester, Wales. Yes, she was going to Wales. It was not just an ordinary trip y/n was going on, she was studying abroad for her fall semester. Y/n was a Literature and Folklore major at her local university and since she got all her major classes last semester out of the way, she could use some of her credits abroad.

Once she got into the kitchen, she put on herself a pot of coffee and grabbed a few kitchen utensils to make herself some breakfast. Y/n needed to leave the house by 11:00 a.m. to make it to the airport by noon to check in her bags and find the flight gate. There were a few other students who were also studying abroad to Wales as well, so she’ll be meeting them at the airport. The coffee maker beeped softly, indicating the coffee was done. Y/n grabbed her favorite mug and poured herself a cup. She took her morning breakfast, her cup of coffee and headed to the back porch. On the porch, stood a table and a few wooden chairs with cushions on the seats. Y/n sat herself down, pretzel style, as she took a bit of her breakfast and looked beyond at the scenery before her. Y/n wasn’t much of a morning person, but she always got up early to watch the sunrise. Something about nature’s ever changing colors and scenery during sunrise seemed to put her spirits at ease and give a little more light to her spirit. She could never understand why, even when she was little, she’d always wake up early and sit by the window to watch the sunrise. Maybe it was the thought, the thrill of a new day, a new adventure. Or maybe nature itself cast a deep spell on her, to wake and welcome the rising sun to a new day.

Y/n sat in the chair, with her warm cup of coffee between her hands and watched as the morning’s colors were brought to life as the sun slowly rose behind the mountain. Peaks of yellows and pinks slowly graced the side of the mountain and the clouds that hung above. The sky’s dark blue contrasted well with the coming warm colors of the morning. She took a small sip of her coffee, slowly tasting as the hazelnut touched her taste buds and engulf her senses. That first sip always did it, making her feel relaxed and rejuvenated.

“Yup, coffee is definitely magic,” y/n thought to herself as she closed her eyes, letting the taste and smell of coffee consume her a little while longer.

9:00 a.m. came around and y/n went back into the house to clean her dishes. Y/n used the rest of her time to double check her luggage to make sure she had everything she needed. The sound of a car horn sounded, indicating it was 11:00 a.m. and the taxi driver had arrived. Y/n grabbed her belongings and walked outside the house and locked the door. The taxi driver helped load her luggage into the trunk and y/n took one last look at the cabin as they drove down the driveway.

 

~~~

 

Y/n and the other students arrived at the airport in good time, easily able to check in their luggage and find the gate number without any trouble. She grabbed herself a large cup of coffee (cause you can never have too much coffee) and sat by her gate. To preoccupy her time, she took out one of her folklore books, one that described tales of creatures from all over the world. Time seemed to pass by and before y/n knew it, it was time to board. Once she was settled into her seat and with book in hand, she was ready for the long flight ahead.

It was 11:00 p.m. when y/n’s plane arrived at the Manchester International Airport. The time zone in the United Kingdom was 5 hours behind from the U.S. zone, but Y/n was still jetlagged. Excitement filled her heart as she and the other students walked out of the airport and she saw the bus that was from the school they’ll be staying at for the next few months. All the students got their luggage loaded and they were headed off to the school in Cardiff.

“Oh. My.God…. I cannot believe it!! I can’t…. I’m actually here!” y/n silently gawked to herself as they were on the road. It was dark so she couldn’t see much of the landscapes, but she is sure to do some sightseeing tomorrow. 3hrs and 7min later, they arrived at Cardiff University. Though it was late in the evening, some of the faculty members welcomed their new American students who will be staying with them over the next few months. Each student was given their own house key and the bus driver drove them to their location. Since it was only 6 students, they were all to share the same housing. It was so late in the evening, and with everyone being weary from their long flight, just went to their rooms to go to bed. Y/n took a few minutes to take in her new bedroom.

The rooms were a pretty nice size with a single bed, a closet, a desk for her laptop, and shelves above the desk for her books. There was enough wiggle room between her bed and desk that if she wanted to go some yoga or workouts, she’d have the space to do so.

“Oh my… I might have more books than I do shelf space,” y/n thought to herself as she looked at the bookshelf. Being a huge fan of folklore, tales and fables, she brought many books with her for this semester. She didn’t mind though, she can accommodate. She set her bags to the side and instantly went to bed, the heaviness in her eyes and her weak limbs calling for the bed. As she rested her head on the pillow, she could feel her body becoming heavier, fearing the bed might swallow her whole. Y/n turned off her lights and slowly closed her eyes, drifting off to a deep sleep.

The afternoon’s rays softly settled onto y/n’s cheek as she stirred in her bed. She groaned as she struggled to move her limbs, said limbs that felt like tree trunks cemented to the ground. She flopped to her side so her back was facing the window and she smiled as she felt the sun warm her back. She peaked one of her eye’s open to look at the clock on her nightstand.

“12:39 p.m.” y/n groaned. Her face fell flat onto the pillow, reluctant to get up. She never dealt well with jet lag, but she had to get up. It was a new day, in a new country… better yet, a free day. The university gave herself and the other students today off to rest up until classes start the next day. With much reluctance, she lifted herself up from the bed, reaching her arms up to stretch her body. She sighed at the sudden relief from her stiff limbs. She hopped out of bed and left her room to try to find the kitchen.

The kitchen was pretty simple, but appropriate for a small housing for a few students. Though there were just six of them, y/n was curious to how they were all going to share the appliances and living spaces…especially the bathroom.

Y/n found the kettle and heated herself some water to make some tea.

“I wonder if everyone else is still asleep… no one seems to be around….unless they’re sleeping like my body keeps asking me to do,” y/n wondered as she walked back to her room to grab some tea leaves and infuser she brought with her from home. Y/n brought with her tea called French Silk, which was french vanilla with a hint of chocolate. Once the water was done heating up and she put a teaspoon of tea leaves into the infuser, she poured the hot water into a mug she found in the cabinet. Once her tea was made, she went back to her bedroom to get herself changed to explore the town on her day off. All dressed and ready, she left the house to start her day. She briefly turned to look at what the outside of her new “home” looked like. It was a cute looking country style house that looked like it was recreated to be an apartment.

She nodded slightly then begun to walk down the street.

“Eeeek, this is super exciting!” y/n said to herself as she walked down the street. Y/n has done a lot of traveling before so she was used to just having a map in hand and going on her way. She rarely got lost and if she did, she was never afraid to ask for some help. And anybody she’s asked for directions have always been kind enough to help.

“Where shall I go to first?” she asked herself. She was about to look at her map, but then a thought hit her.

“Of course, it would be helpful to know what the campus looks like, you know…so I also know where it is,” she said as she pulled out her map to find out the campus’ location. It was only a few blocks away. As she reached the campus, she stood there in amazement at the sight before her.

Y/n’s mouth opened and closed a few times like a gaping fish. Other students who were passing by gave her questioning looks, but continued on their way and paid her no mind.

“Thi-this is the campus…this is on campus….this is Cardiff University,” y/n stated ‘as a matter of factly.’ “What is this, Downtown Abbey’s mini summer home?? This really is a fairytale, how is this a campus?!?!??” One of the main buildings that was before her looked like a shrunk down version of a castle or very grand Georgian style house.

 

~~~

 

After getting through her initial shock, y/n took some time to familiarize herself with the campus, especially where her classes will be held. Getting lost on campus, especially the first day, would not be ideal, especially in a new country. Afterwards, she spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the city of Cardiff, walking through the beautiful gardens of Victoria Park, into another world and through the historic halls of Cardiff Castle, and yes, even scheduled her private tour of the Doctor Who Experience, held in Cardiff Bay. After a long day of exploring, she returned to her home. As she layed down on her bed, she thought back to the wonderful first day she had, well half day since she slept for most of it. She looked forward to what the start of her new adventure will bring her.

Y/n was up and ready for her first day of classes. She only had one class today and that was her literature thesis class. Y/n arrived at her classroom 30 minutes early, just in case she got lost, but she was able to find her way. It definitely helped she explored the campus the day before. And to point out, her first day went very well, the teacher told the students they can write their thesis on whatever they desired. In two weeks, they had to present to him their idea and the teacher would discuss their topics and go from there. Y/n was so excited to start doing her research, she went straight to the campus library.

Y/n spent the last few days in the library after her other classes, doing further research on folktales, fairytales, stories of the old and the new. She was able to find so many, but the struggling to choose which one was very real. Y/n groaned and rubbed her hand over her face as she leaned back in her chair. Her mind was becoming so overwhelmed that if she looked at another book, her imagination would flow out of her brain and through her ears like a waterfall..

“I thought this was going to be much easier… I guess I was wrong on that one,” she said as she looked up at the ceiling. She had only been in the library for an hour that day, but it felt like forever. Her mind was stirred from her struggling as she heard a chair squeak and someone seating themselves in the seat before her. She looked in front of her and saw a girl with long brown, curly hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. Her green eyes shone behind her glasses. She was wearing a black sweater, black sweatpants and slippers. She smiled as she saw y/n looking at her.

“You’re in the same thesis class with me, aren’t you?” the girl asked

“Oh yeah, you sit in the third row, right? I’m y/n” she said as she extended her hand out to the girl across from her.

“I’m Rebecca, pleasure,” she said as she shook y/n hand.

“So, do you live locally around here?” y/n asked

“I live in a town called Worcester. It’s a small town, but the people are nice.”

“I don’t know Wales very well, but from what I can tell, the folk are very humble and the town has so much to offer newcomers.” Rebecca smiled at the complement. “And where are you from in America?”

“I live in Portland, Oregon. My parents have a nice little cottage in the forest by the lake Trilium. They let me stay there for a few days to prepare for my trip, hence why I’m here. I thought it would be a great opportunity to do some more traveling.”

“Oh, you’ve traveled? Where to?”

“I’ve traveled to Rome, bits of China and India.”

“Any particular reason you chose those countries?”

“I chose them for its folklore, their fantasy and myths.”

“Aaahh, I see,” Rebecca said in realization, “Is that what your thesis will be based on?” Y/n sighed as she rubbed her hands on her face again.

“Yes… but I can’t choose between any of them. There’s thousands!!”

“What ones are there?”

“Well, the list is endless. There’s Otus, a giant being, son of Poseidon. A Greek tale. There’s the Dullahan, an Irish foreteller of death, who carries his head under his arm and he is to only speak of one’s name, and your life will end. Of course, the classic tales of Beowulf, the Chupacabra, it all. I have a whole list….. I just can’t possibly choose.”

“Riiiight,” said Rebecca, trying to sound interested.

“What about you? WHat type of literature are you interested in?” asked y/n.

“I’m into the Crime Fiction.”

“Ooooh, so detectives solving crimes and dealing with criminal motives. So, like Sherlock and Edgar Wallace?” Rebecca nodded.

Y/n sighed. “Seems we both have chosen tricky topics to write a final paper on.”

“You’re telling me,” giggled Rebecca. They both sat in silence for a while, letting the sound of pages flipping and footsteps echoing in the halls fill their ears.

“Well, I may not be into the whole fancy, fantasy stuff, but, I know of a few guys who could help you out.” This peaked y/n interest. She leaned forward in her chair, elbows resting on the table, eager to hear what Rebecca has to say.

“There’s these two old men who hang out in a pub in Cardiff on Saturday evenings. They like to speak of tales and legends, the very same things you are interested in. Everyone finds them strange, talking about these creatures that don’t even exist. People think their minds aren’t in the right place, but I have a feeling one or two of their tales will be interesting to you.” Y/n smiled. This information was extremely helpful for her.

“What is the pub called?”

“It’s the Cambrian Tap, it is on 51 St. Mary Street. Do you want me to show you on the map?”

“Yes please, that would be great!” So Rebecca showed y/n on the map where to find the pub.

Once Saturday came, y/n was excited to go to the Cambrian Tap to hear the local tales from these men. She couldn’t contain herself, she was very excited to hear what tales the two gentleman had to tell.


End file.
